


Deciding the Fourth

by WildflowerWoods



Series: How Orochimaru became the best Hokage ever [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different fourth Hokage, Orochimaru is Fourth Hokage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWoods/pseuds/WildflowerWoods
Summary: Sarutobi Hiruzen had a problem. Who should be the Fourth Hokage? The prodigal Namikaze Minato or his own student Orochimaru?





	Deciding the Fourth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnaMoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaMoo/gifts).



> Thanks to Basicallyanidiot and MidnaMoo for betaing and thanks to MidnaMoo for the idea for this AU

Sarutobi Hiruzen had a problem. Who should be the Fourth Hokage? The prodigal Namikaze Minato or his own student Orochimaru? On the one hand, Namikaze Minato was a good man, kind and loved by all of Konoha. In times of peace, he would be an amazing leader, but Konoha was not at peace. Konoha was at war and in times of war, good men rarely make good leaders. On the other hand, Orochimaru was not a good man. He was cunning and ruthless and often pushed the boundaries of what was morally acceptable in pursuit of scientific advancement. He was far from a good man but in a country at war, good men were not good soldiers, good men were not good leaders, because good men would try to save everyone and a good leader knew that that was not possible. Orochimaru was not a good man, not like Minato, but he would make a fine leader for a country at war. Prepared to win no matter what with at least one trick up his sleeve at all times.

It was settled then, Orochimaru would be the Fourth Hokage.

In another world, Sarutobi Hiruzen would make a different choice. In another world Namikaze Minato would have been the Fourth Hokage and Orochimaru would have ended up disgraced. But they are in this world, not that one, and in this world things play out just a little bit differently.


End file.
